


One Gondolian Night

by Kumikoko



Series: The Life of a Thief [4]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Learning to trust, M/M, Past Abuse, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: When plans go awry, and Erik is captured, he learns he must let someone into his life.





	One Gondolian Night

**Author's Note:**

> I first want to say that I do not own Dragon Quest, the characters, nor some of the dialogue that is direct from the game. I am merely writing a fanfic. 
> 
> I secondly want to say that I am unfamiliar as to what ages the characters are. Obviously, Veronica is a spoiled, bratty, haughty child who was never taught any manners nor the chivalry with which she wants to shove at others. Erik, and the Hero, I imagine may be seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, or twenty, although I don't know for sure. It's just if I had to guess. 
> 
> So you may ask why am I shipping Erik/Hero? I feel that if the game creators did not want us to ship yaoi, they would have done their damn job and would have had a wifey for the Hero. The fact they kill off Gemma and then deny us the damn right to marry Jade, they MUST mean for the Hero to be gay, but were too cowardly to actually write that in. I know, of course, that, (spoilers) when the hero rebuilds Cobblestone, he asks Gemma's father (not her) if he can marry her, which may be the custom, but there is absolutely no cut scene, there's not even any dialogue between Gemma and the Hero. It's absolutely pointless to throw in. No one, no fan anywhere accepts lazy game development like that. I've been to the forums, and fellow yaoi fans like myself are pissed off over that. If they're gonna do it, it needs to be meaningful, or done well or not done at all. I have to say, it's the only part of the game that disappoints me. It's the main reason why Dragon /Warrior/ 7 is still superior, otherwise my long standing favorite title would have been exchanged after all of these years. I mean, even in Dragon Quest 5 there was /dialogue/ between the Hero and the potential wife. I chose the beautiful princess, and she said, I remember, that, while she did not love the Hero, she would do her princess-duty. That was primitive dialogue, of course, but it existed, and it said a lot about the characters, way, way, way more then we get in Dragon Quest XI who, for all intents and purposes should have surpassed every previous DQ game but because of the lack of marriage which DQ has been known for because, hello, fantasy, medieval times, Kings, Queens, Succession, all basic writers understand this so why suddenly don't they (but w/e) I'm just kind of ranting at this point, and defending why I am strictly Hero/Erik. (Okay, so I kind of ship Erik with everyone, especially Jade, but, I don't think I'm ever going to write about it) 
> 
> However, that said, Erik may be a bit OOC in my fanfics. I wanted to point that out. Also, referring to the DQ Hero as "Hero" for a fanfic seems impersonal, which is why I refer to him as 'Elian,' which there may have been better naming options, but, I was in a rush to start the game, and now the name has kind of stuck, so I'm sorry if the name isn't to your tastes. And finally, I'm not really here to debate why I write what I write, or why I feel the way I do, I just wanted to say it. None of it takes away from the fic, though.

**The Life of a Thief**

**One Gondolian Night**

The streets of Gondolia were bustling with enthusiastic customers and merchants while a contest of strength was occurring in the spherical plaza. Elian and Erik ascended the stairs and were approached by a short, stout man who tried to schmooze them into entering the contest.

“Listen gramps,” Erik began to refuse, setting a fist on his hip as he dismissively waved his other hand. “I know we’re easy on the eye, but we don’t have time to be—” He stopped mid-sentence, noticing a Helidorian soldier standing at the top of the stairs. “Hey—” Erik started distractedly as he turned to look at Elian. “Does that guy look familiar to you?”

“Hm,” The soldier saw the pair and pushed his hair out of his face to observe them properly. “I had thought to search the town for you while the citizenry were occupied with this idiotic spectacle…but no! Instead, you choose to saunter up and greet me in broad daylight. Brazen Fools!”

“Dammit, it is! It’s him!” Erik cursed while dread surged through him. _I knew separating was a bad idea_. Erik thought, curling his fingers against the palms of his hands.

“People of Gondolia!” The soldier called with a grand, dramatic flourish of his arms. “Listen, and listen well.” He addressed them, gaining their attention. “I, Jasper, knight of Heliodor and trusted retainer of His Majesty, King Carnelian…come before you to tell you that the very Darkspawn himself is among us! The bedeviled child who brought about the destruction of Dundrasil!”

“This is not good…” Erik said as the crowds began to murmur with confusion and look around in fear. The lively, enthusiastic atmosphere became tense, and apprehensive as friends and relatives began to look at each other with suspicion. _We have to run_. Erik thought, searching for an escape route. “Let’s get out of here!” He urged, turning around to run. He stopped as three Heliodorian guards blocked his path.

 _Damn_. Erik thought, backing away from the guards blocking the middle path they traveled through to arrive at the plaza. He looked left, and right for alternate escape routes, eyeing barrels and crates. _I can escape_. Erik realized, confident in his nimble, flexible body. The instinct to flee surged through him. He took a quick step, then stopped and looked back at Elian. _He can’t_.

More Helodorian guards rushed forwards, blocking all escape routes. _No, we’re in this together_. Erik decided, stepping back to press his back against Elian’s back. _If we die, I upheld my oath as a thief_. Erik thought as they were surrounded by Helodorian soldiers.

“Come quietly, accursed one, and I may not be inclined to make you suffer!” Jasper declared with a flourish of his arm.

“Oh man, we’ve done it now…” Erik muttered, racking his brain for a new escape route. _We have to fight to flee_. Erik thought, rushing at a soldier. He swiftly slashed the soldier’s side, where the only armor was black fabric.

It was one of the Helodorian armor’s weak points. The soldier shouted with pain and stepped back, clutching just under his sword arm. _I can’t kill them, but I can slow them down_. Erik thought, feinting to another soldier. He dodged the oncoming blade, side stepping around him to strike the same weak spot.

Elian followed Erik’s lead, charging at another guard. Their swords clashed, and clang as Elian fought him head on. Erik spotted a slight break in the soldier’s formation and was about to grab Elian but the arrival of more soldiers made the desperate fight to flee continue.

“Damn it! They just keep coming!” Erik muttered between breathless pants.

“Your pathetic resistance will get you no where. Yield, and spare us the—” Jasper began to demand, but a loud, melodious voice spoke over him.

“Yield? I don’t THINK so, honey!”

 _I know that insufferable voice_! Erik realized as he began to look around for his enthusiastic companion. Jasper was looking around as well for the foreign voice. Sylvando stood alongside Veronica, who mimicked his imposing fist-on-hips stance, but unlike him, she wasn’t threatening at all.

“You leave my friends alone, or I’m going to have to teach you a lesson!” Sylvando demanded, pointing accusingly at Jasper.

“YEAH! …Honey!” Veronica mimicked, pointing in Jasper’s direction.

 _I’ve never been happier to see them_. Erik thought, feeling a sense of relief now that he and Elian were receiving back-up from their traveling partners. He looked around warily for another potential escape route.

Jasper whirled around on his heels, flourishing his arm towards his guards. “Who are these imbeciles? And how did they get past the guards!?”

Veronica concentrated on her innate anger, relying on it to manifest a small ball of crackling fire between the palms of her hands. “Imbeciles you say? We’ll soon see who’s the stupid one!” Veronica spat, unleashing a chaotic flurry of fire balls recklessly into the air to descend upon guards and citizens alike.

Soldiers began retreating, and side-stepping out of the fireballs descent.

“So you have friends, Darkspawn? Not for long. Fan out, men!” Jasper commanded, gesturing towards them with his arm to attack Sylvando and Veronica.

Erik noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, tensed instinctively, and looked. Serena had poked her head around a wall at the bottom of some stairs and was waving at them to get their attention. She pressed a quick finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet. “This way! Quickly!” She urged.

Elian glanced at Jasper and saw that his back was turned to him. He took advantage of the escape route his friends had provided for him and rushed down the stairs with Erik quick to follow behind him.

Together, they dashed to the right, taking the far right path towards the docks. They pushed past people, running for their freedom. A burly, masked man blocked their path, making Serena and Elian stop. Erik spun around to seek another escape route and noticed Jasper had spotted them. His arm was above his head, and hovering over his palm was a large, dark ball of magic.

Jasper flung the dark magic at Elian. “Look out!” Erik exclaimed with alarm. Elian looked over his shoulder to see magic hurtling towards him. His eyes widened while he tensed.

 _Damn it, he’s not as fast as I am, there’s no way he can dodge it_! Erik panicked as he realized his friend wouldn’t have enough time to dodge the oncoming magic. He felt his heart throb hard against his chest while his mind spun. _I have to do something_! Erik le leapt in front of Elian.

The ominous magic ball slammed into Erik, knocking him on to the ground. Erik cried out in pain as the magic seared his skin, creating a burning, crippling sensation. He vaguely heard his friends gasp, and the clanking of armor.

“Erik! No!” Serena cried, curling her fingers against her palms. Erik groaned, writhing on the ground as the heat rippled underneath his skin. Elian stretched his hand out to his friend. Erik swatted Elian’s hand away.

“What are you doing? I bought you some time—use it! Get out of here, now!” Erik demanded, knowing the luminary had to escape if the world was to be saved from the real darkspawn that was controlling the Heliodor soldiers as though they were puppets.

Serena nodded, narrowing her eyes in determination as she grabbed Elian’s wrist and pulled him along. Elian gasped and looked back at Erik with concern as Serena dragged him away.

The soldiers clamored around Erik, and hoisted him up roughly. Erik groaned, and let them shove him back to the plaza. He could feel passerby’s gaze upon him warily, and for the second time in his life, he felt the heat of public humiliation spread across his cheeks.

“A rat has been captured,” Jasper said as Erik was brought before. “A familiar one at that.” He noted, looking Erik up and down. “You’re the criminal who stole the royal family’s orb, are you not?”

Erik stood as straight as the guards would allow him to, and puffed his chest out with false bravado. “It wasn’t me.” Erik denied, refusing to be intimidated despite the fact that his arms were held hostage behind his back, and that he was surrounded by guards.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. Erik tensed, recognizing the dark look that formed in his eyes. “I’d know that haughty defiance anywhere,” Jasper commented, approaching Erik. Erik instinctively stepped back, pressing against the guards uniform. “Who let you out of your cage?” Jasper asked, grabbing Erik’s chin to tilt his head up.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Erik’s head. He willed courage within himself and spit in Jasper’s face. Jasper gasped in disgust, placing a horrified hand to his cheek. “Guards, gag him!” Jasper commanded, outraged.

One guard obliged, shoving a sweaty handkerchief into Erik’s mouth. Erik choked on it and pulled at his arms. The guard’s grip did not falter.

“We’ll use him as bait,” Jasper decided, pointing to a wooden column. Some of the guards wordlessly, and obediently wrenched Erik towards the column and shoved him against it. “Tie him up, and then seek out the luminary. I can deal with this rat alone.” Jasper instructed, and stood back while the soldiers tied a rope around Erik’s body, pinning his arms to his side.

Once they were finished, they traveled throughout Gondolia to find the luminary, leaving Jasper to lord over Erik. Jasper approached Erik, setting one hand on his hip. “Don’t you think I’ve forgotten,” Jasper said, and smacked Erik across his face. The force of the slap wedged the cloth enough that Erik could push it around with his tongue. “I know I’ve captured you before, and you were just as much of a bitch then as you are now.”

 _Ouch_. Erik thought, wincing as his masculine pride took a hit. He continued moving the cloth around in his mouth until he could spit it out. “Says the one with long hair,” Erik muttered pettily, glaring at Jasper. Jasper’s eye twitched. A twinge of fear ignited within Erik’s heart again, but he did not shut up. “You’re more feminine than I am.” He retorted, with no regard for self-preservation. _If I can keep Jasper’s attention on me, Elian and the others can escape_.

“You wretched roach,” Jasper cursed, grabbing a fistful of Erik’s hair. Erik bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan of pain. “Say what you will, but you won’t be _sucking_ your way out of my clutches.” Jasper growled into Erik’s ear.

Erik gasped, feeling the color drain from his face. Jasper smirked, letting Erik’s hair go as he set a hand on his hip. “You thought I wouldn’t know about your lewd licks to freedom?” Jasper taunted arrogantly, flipping some of his hair out of his face. 

 _I did not have a choice_! Erik wanted to say, but he grit his teeth and looked away as shame colored his cheeks again. _That rat bastard of a soldier did the dirty on me, letting me go for a untoward favor_. Erik thought, recalling a shady soldier he had the misfortune of being captured by a few times throughout his life of crime.

“What were you called amongst my soldiers?” Jasper feigned wondering, pausing for dramatic emphasis. “The Blue Harlot?” Jasper mocked, grabbing Erik’s chin again, to prevent him from keeping his gaze averted.

“Shut up…” Erik murmured, closing his eyes against the unpleasant memories of his childhood.

“I hear the Gallopitians could use another slave.” Jasper mused, thinking about their Arabic neighbors.

“NO!” Erik shouted, his breath quickening while his body began to tremble. Jasper rose an eyebrow at him.

“It seems you are familiar with them,” Jasper mentioned, sensing the sudden change in Erik’s behavior. “Are you a runaway slave?” Erik clamped his mouth shut, feeling his panicked heart thrum hard against his chest. “It’s no wonder you knew how to use that pretty mouth then, to bewitch my soldiers to release you in the past.”

 _I have to get out of here_. Erik thought, as every instinct in his body screamed at him to flee. _I can’t—I won’t go back there_. Erik told himself as he frantically stretched his fingers towards his knife. The rough, sweaty pads of his fingertips brushed against the handle of the knife. They merely slid against it. He stopped, hearing familiar, light footsteps in the distance.

A few guards approached Jasper, distracting him. “We have yet to find the Darkspawn.” One of the guards reported apologetically. Jasper clenched his hand into a fist.

“Still you fail to find him? Imbeciles! Search again—and do not return empty handed!” Jasper commanded and waved him off. Erik noticed his traveling companions sneak up the stairs located at the back of the plaza.

Jasper must have sensed their presence too because he turned around swiftly. “So finally you scurry into the light!” Jasper addressed them. “You rats think to gain the advantage by ambushing me while I am unguarded? I welcome the chance to tear you apart with my own hands, Darkspawn!”

 _They came back for me_? Erik wondered, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. _No, no…they should have escaped_! Erik fretted, feeling a sense of panic surge through him. Elian glanced at him with concern, and saw the fear in his eyes.

 _It’s my turn to save you_. Elian assured Erik with his eyes, then rushed at Jasper, swinging his sword at him as a soft blue light emanated from his body. Jasper was pushed back by the strength of Elian’s strike, and dug his heels into the ground to steady himself. Erik watched, astonished to see Elian strike at Jasper with the courage, and ferocity akin only to a regal lion.

Behind Elian, Serena was casting defensive magic to protect Elian, and the rest of the party members. Sylvando stood back, distracting Jasper with fiery breaths, and fancy foot work. Veronica was summoning fire balls above the palms of her hands, and was thrusting them at Jasper. Jasper batted one of the fire balls away with his sword, then slashed at Elian again. Their swords clashed, gaining the attention of nearby guards. Elian struck harder, and faster, intending to end the fight before reinforcements could arrive.

Winded, Jasper collapsed onto his knees, panting breathlessly. “Ngh…brought to my knees by…you vermin? H-How could this…happen?” Jasper rasped, and coughed.

Serena ran to Erik’s side, now that her friends did not require her defensive magic. “Oh, Erik! Are you alright?” Serena asked, concerned for the rogue.

“I’ve been better,” Erik muttered, still astonished that his companions had come to his rescue. “I am a bit tied up here…”

“Here, let me untie you…” Serena said, quickly working the knots out of the rope. As soon as the rope fell around his ankles, Erik darted to Elian’s side, while he rubbed at his sore shoulder. He gasped as reinforcement soldiers rushed at them to surround them, and reconvene at Jasper’s side.

“What Devilry is this, Darkspawn? By what trickery did you manage to overcome Sir Jasper?” One soldier demanded to know while Jasper began to rise to his feet.

“It matters not! You have had your fun—now accept your fate and give yourselves up!” Jasper commanded with a flourish of his arm. The soldiers began to advance on the travelers. Elian and his friends backed up, against the edge of the white fence. Sylvando looked around warily for an escape route, pressing a hand to his forehead as he saw something in the distance.

“Alright, this is gonna seem crazy, but just trust me, okay?” Sylvando told his companions, and then he leapt over the fence, diving into the ocean below. Jasper began to laugh.

“True to form, the rats leap from the sinking ship. So much for your faithful friends, Darkspawn!” Jasper mocked. “Now, this ridiculous farce has gone on long enough. All that remains is for you to choose how it ends.” Jasper said, setting a hand on his forehead. “Surrender to me, or entrust your fate to the sharks that circle beneath! Well? Which will it be?”

Just then a soldier gasped and pointed towards the open ocean. “S-sir Jasper! Look!”

Everyone turned to face the ocean. An enormous, colorful ship was speeding towards the plaza, with Sylvando standing on an outstretched wooden pole.

“Yoohoo!” Sylvando catcalled, gaining everyone’s attention as he dramatically waved an arm. “How’s that for a dramatic entrance, eh?” Sylvando preened, grinning with pride. “Introducing…the Salty Stallion! The finest ship to ever sashay across the seas!”

Each of the travelers smiled with relief as they gazed upon the stunning ship, and the generosity of the circus performer accompanying them on their travels.

“Dave, be a darling and pull over to the quayside so my friends can hop on, will you?” Sylvando called, looking over his shoulder to a burly man manning the wheel.

“Right you are, Sylv!” Responded the Captain as he wrenched the wheel to the side with a bout of gruff strength.

“All aboard!” Sylvando announced with a grand, inviting flourish of his arm.

The friends glanced at each other, grinning with relieved glee. Together, they rushed at the white fence, hopping onto it, and then sprang onto the ship. Erik and Elian turned around and helped to pull Veronica onboard while a couple of soldiers fell into the ocean.

“Ciao for now, Jasper darling,” Sylvando cooed, “Bet you didn’t see that ending coming! Ooh, I do love a twist!”

. . .

The pale moonlight illuminated the waves crashing against the ship. Erik stared up at the moon, lost in thought, standing with his arms folded across the rim of the ship. Dark memories plagued him.

_You dirty little thief, give that loaf of bread here!_

_I won’t!_

_Then you can pay for it with your mouth._

_Wha-what_ …?

Erik jumped, startled as a hand clasped over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder. Elian folded his other arm over the rim of the boat. “Hey.” He greeted softly, smiling gently. “Thank you for saving my life, today.”

“O-oh…” Erik murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I…it…it was nothing…” He muttered uncomfortably, averting his gaze towards the ocean. Elian pulled his hand away and folded it over his other arm, though he kept his appreciative gaze upon Erik.

“I am starting to think that you are a good man,” Elian mused, recalling every time Erik had saved his life, despite knowing nothing about him. “And my best friend.”

“Me?” Erik scoffed while heat colored his cheeks pink. “Nah, I am none of that.” Erik denied, stubbornly looking away from Elian. Elian smiled a little and lightly bumped their shoulders together. “Ow.” Erik groaned, rubbing his sore shoulder.

“Ah, sorry,” Elian apologized, turning to place his hand over Erik’s shoulder. “I thought that Serena healed you.” Elian said, healing Erik’s shoulder with light magic. Erik grumbled a little, shifting uncomfortably.

“No…I don’t like to be touched.” Erik admitted quietly, pressing the palm of his hand against his cheek. Elian retracted his hand.

“You let me touch you?” Elian mentioned, recalling a few of the times when he touched Erik, and he did not push him away. Erik snorted, and idly twirled a finger against the rim of the ship.

“Don’t remind me.” Erik snapped, translating the vulnerability he felt into anger. Elian frowned, instinctively reaching his hand towards Erik again. He stopped, sensing his friends hostility, and fear.

“Are you…okay?” Elian asked, expressing concern for Erik.

“I’m fine.” Erik huffed, rolling his eyes. _He wouldn’t understand_.

Elian looked away, feeling chided. He closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and tried again, refocusing on Erik. “What I meant was, did something happen to you while we were delayed in rescuing you?”

“No, nothing unusual,” Erik responded, glancing out into the ocean once more. He could feel Elian’s questioning gaze on him, and after a moment, he sighed, relenting. “It’s just something that Jasper said to me, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Elian offered, stretching a hand out towards him. Erik shook his head. “We could pray about it, too.”

Erik scoffed again. “Prayer—” He stopped, remembering that it was his faith in the luminary—the very luminary standing next to him—that cushioned his fall off of the cliff. _If not for him, I’d have died_. Erik reminded himself, and took in a breath to calm himself. “You pray a lot, don’t you?” Erik inquired softly, grabbing onto Elian’s hand.

Elian nodded. “The goddess watches over me.” Elian answered without hesitation, while his eyes brimmed with warmth, and compassion. Erik sighed, and pressed himself against Elian’s sturdy chest.

“Then…maybe…I will pray with you, just this _once_ …” Erik relented, reveling in the offered comfort of the other male.

“Repeat after me, then,” Elian instructed, wrapping his other arm around Erik’s trembling body. “Goddess, I…”

As they prayed together, in the comfort, and shelter of each other, and unbeknownst to them, a onlooker smiled. “Ooh, it’s charming, just charming, I tell you!” Sylvando enthused, gushing over the pure friendship occurring on the deck below. He was near the wheel of the ship, standing near Dave, the captain.

“Aye, friendship between laddies is emotional,” Dave agreed, manning the wheel. “They be kissing?”

“Heavens no, Darling,” Sylvando responded with a shake of his head. “These young gents won’t be crossing swords for awhile.” Sylvando stated dismissively as he continued to watch the friends. He couldn’t really hear them, but he did not need to because the fleeting, tentative touches said a lot.

“Wot a shame.” Dave grumbled. “Wot they doin now?” He asked, looking back over his shoulder at Sylvando. Sylvando cupped his hand over his eyes to block the moonlight out of his vision.

“Ah, they are facing each other now,” Sylvando answered, leaning forwards a little in an attempt to better hear what they might be talking about.

Suddenly, the ship lurched. Sylvando gasped and stumbled, almost losing his footing. He caught himself just in time to see the duo smack into each other and collide onto the ground. “Ooh!” Sylvando giggled, feeling aflutter, for as Erik’s head knocked against Elian’s during the initial lurch of the ship, their lips met for the briefest of moments.

“Ow…” Erik muttered as he pushed himself up, and rubbed his aching forehead. Elian groaned, and rubbed at his own head. “What…what was that…?” Erik wondered, glancing around warily.

“Are you alright?” Elian asked with concern, placing a hand over Erik’s forehead. Erik looked back at Elian and recalled their lips meeting when their heads bumped together. He blushed, and scrambled off of Elian.

“Yeah, you uh…cushioned my fall,” Erik muttered shyly, rubbing the back of his neck while he averted his gaze. “And we uh…I never would have…it wasn’t my inten—I didn’t do it.” He stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Good,” Elian said as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off. “I know you haven’t had anyone you could trust before, and I know that some people have hurt you in the past, so I just ask that you let me be the one who will catch you every time you fall.”

Erik tensed at the sudden display of camaraderie, and snapped his mouth shut. He stared at Elian’s intense, honest gaze and felt his last defensive wall crumble. Erik draped his arms around Elian’s neck, stood up on the tip of his toes, and smashed their mouths together as relieved tears trickled down his cheeks.

 _I don’t have to be strong anymore_. Erik rejoiced, feeling the weight of the long life of uncertainty that plagued his being lift. He felt Elian’s strong arms curl around him, and knew that in that moment, he was _safe_.

“Aiiieee,” Sylvando squealed, pressing his hands together as he watched them from afar. “They’re _kissing_!”

“Aye, Boss. They just needed a wee push.” Dave chimed proudly, while puffing his chest out victoriously.

“Oh, you devilish boar!” Sylvando teased, smacking Dave playfully on his back. “You gave them that nudge!”

“That I did, Boss. That I did.” Dave proclaimed cheerily, while from another prime vantage point, a giggling Serena was pulling a angry Veronica away from the sight of young, forbidden love.


End file.
